Protector of Kingdom Hearts
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Melody is Riku's little cousin, and she's always been strong-willed and head-strong! Could these qualities actually help the worlds? I suck at summaries, but read to find out please!
1. Reunion

GX – GX

It was getting close to summer vacation and everyone was at an end-of-the-year party that Chazz decided to throw (surprisingly). They were all in his extended dorm room and having fun when Aster noticed his sister, Melody, leave.

"Guys… I'll be right back." Aster announced and walked out. He soon found Melody on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the ocean. "What are you doing out here?"

"…Brother, what's going to happen this summer? Am I supposed to go back to the mainland with you, or back to Destiny Islands where I grew up?"

"Well, I was rather hoping that… you would come live with me? I mean… I haven't lived with actual family for a while now, and it could be fun."

"Aster… it's not that I don't want to spend summer vacation with you, it's just that… I have family back on the islands… and so do you."

"I do?"

"Yeah. At least… I don't think you've ever heard of our cousin, Riku."

"…Riku? Um… no, I can't say that I've ever heard of him."

"So, you also wouldn't know about Sora either? Or Tidus? Or Wakka? Or…or Kairi…" Melody said, trailing off at the mention of her best friend.

"Um… it sounds like Kairi is the most important?"

Melody laughed and said, "Well, she was the only _girl_ friend I ever had; all my other friends were guys. I mean… there was also Kairi's other best friend, but we were more like acquaintances rather than friends."

Suddenly, they heard someone scream.

"Did you hear that?" Aster asked.

"Of course I heard it! Someone's in trouble!"

"Let's go help them!" Aster said and ran off towards the scream with Melody right behind him.

--

When they got to where they heard the scream, they saw a red-headed girl trapped in between a wooden gate and three guys.

"Come on over here, pretty girl. We won't hurt you… much." The "leader" said.

"They're gonna rape her!" Aster whispered to Melody.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Melody said and jumped in between the girl and the three guys.

"Look at this, fellas! Now we've got _two_ pretty girls all to ourselves!"

"Don't you dare even think about it! You touch me or her and you all die!" Melody growled.

"Get her!" The "leader" said and all three guys lunged at Melody.

Melody soon kicked one of the guys into a tree and knocked him out. She then easily got rid of the other two and they ran off.

Aster came out from behind the bushes and up to the shaken red-head. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked, gently. "Did they hurt you before we got here?"

"No, they didn't have a chance to hurt me. Thanks to you two."

"Please, I didn't do anything. It was all her." Aster said as he pointed to Melody.

"Well, I still thank you _both_ for saving me. My name is Kairi by the way."

Melody's eyes widened and she turned around sharply to face the girl. "Did you just say Kairi?"

"…Have we met before?"

"You don't remember me?" Melody asked with a raised eyebrow as she stood over her.

Kairi suddenly remembered. "Melody?"

Melody smiled.

"Oh my God! Melody! It's really you, I can't believe it!" Kairi said as she jumped up and hugged Melody tightly. Soon, she broke the hug and said, "You know that Sora, Riku, and I all thought you were dead."

"Really? Why did you think that?"

"Well, you went to the mainland and never came back. What would you have thought?"

"I guess I would have thought the same thing. I'm sorry for scaring you all, but… I just happened to run into my long-lost twin brother while I was there."

"Really? I'd like to meet him some time!"

"Kairi, you already have."

"Huh?"

Melody laughed and said, "Kairi, meet my twin brother, Aster." She introduced as she pointed to Aster who had stood up.

"You're her brother?"

"Yeah! And you're the famous Kairi, right?"

"I… guess so."

"So Kairi, what are you doing here anyway?" Melody asked.

"Well… we just thought that we would come check this place out! I never dreamed I'd run into you here though!"

"So, Sora and Riku are here too?"

"Mm-hm!" Kairi answered with a nod. "And not only them, but everyone else too!"

"Aster, you have got to meet them! Come on!" Melody said, happily as she dragged Aster and Kairi both off.

--

They finally got to the ship and Melody soon spotted everyone.

"Melody, I don't think it'll be such a good idea to just walk up to them and say hi. They still think you're dead, remember? Besides… you know how Sora gets with ghosts." Kairi said.

"Well, I'm not dead, and I'm not a ghost. Besides to you, Kairi… Aster needs to meet his cousin!" Melody said and walked towards everyone while dragging Aster. "Hi guys!" She said, happily.

Everyone just looked at her with wide eyes.

"M-M-Melody? That's impossible! You died!"

"Sora, I never died. I'm alive. I'm right in front of you!" She said.

Sora slowly went up to Melody and started poking her.

"Yes, I am real, Sora. I'm alive and here to say hi!"

Sora smiled brightly and hugged Melody tightly. "Melody! It's so good to see you! We all missed you _so_ much!"

Melody smiled and hugged Sora back, just as tightly. "It's good to see you guys again! I missed you _all_ so much and I'm really glad that I get to see you guys again!" She said, then broke the hug and immediately tackled Riku in one. "It's so good to see you, cousin! I missed you!"

Riku chuckled a bit and hugged Melody. "It's good to see you too!"

"Oh! By the way…" Melody said as she broke the hug, then pushed Aster so he was standing in front of Riku. "Meet your long-lost cousin, Aster! Aster, meet our cousin, Riku!"

"Nice to meet you!" Riku said as he stuck his hand out.

"Likewise!" Aster said with a smile and shook Riku's hand.

Melody suddenly looked over and saw Sora and Kairi talking and laughing together. "…Hey Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Are Sora and Kairi… you know… going out?"

"…Not that I know of, but… I wouldn't exactly be surprised."

"And you're not saddened by that thought?"

"Why should I be?"

"Well, I know you have a thing for Sora!" Melody said.

"I do _not_ have a thing for Sora!" Riku yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Melody said with a wave of her hand. "That's exactly what Aster here said about his best friend, Satorious! Although… I went across his room one night and caught them-"

Aster had quickly covered his hands over Melody's mouth and said through clenched teeth, "Don't you even _dare_ think of telling the end of that story!"

Melody took Aster's hands off her mouth and was smirking. "Afraid to tell your cousin that you lost your virginity on a couch at the age of 16?"

"Uh…" Was what Riku said to that.

"I'm not a slut! Honestly! I only did it because I really love him!"

"Hey! I never said you were…" Riku said as he held his hands out in front of him defensively.

"Exactly!" Melody said as she wrapped an arm around Aster's shoulders. "Besides, Satorious is the type of guy who _never_ sleeps with someone unless he really, _really_ loves them!"

"Glad you think so!" Aster said.

"Oh, I do, brother! Now if you don't mind, I have to go ask Kairi something!" Melody said and walked off.

"Don't you find it weird that she seems more interested in talking to Kairi than spending more than 2 minutes with us?" Tidus asked.

"Not really. I've always had this hunch that she has a crush on Kairi, but I could never get her to admit it." Riku said.

--

Melody walked up to Kairi and Sora who were still talking. "Hey! What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, just something stupid…" Kairi said.

"Okay…" Melody said, slowly. "Well, do you guys want to meet my friends here?"

"Sure!" Sora answered. "Why not?"

"Great! There's a party going on tonight in the Ra yellow dorm! All my friends will be there! If you don't know where the Ra dorm is, ask Aster. He'll point the way, but right now, I've got to take care of something." Melody said and walked off.

--

That night, everyone was following Aster to the Ra yellow dorm and when they finally got there, there wasn't anyone else there.

"This is a party?" Sora asked.

"Not really a party so much as it is a sleepover." Aster said.

"A sleepover?" Kairi asked. "Cool! I haven't been to a sleepover in a long time!" She said. "So, it's just us?"

"And our friends." Aster said. "Come on! Let's go!" He said and walked inside with everyone following him.

--

They got to the back of the Ra yellow dorm and everyone was back there playing music, in the pool, or singing along with the music. They saw Melody in the corner wearing a red shirt with Mickey on it and Mickey pants (which happens to be what I'm wearing now) and she was dancing to a crazy frog song with two other girls.

"Who are they?" Sora asked Aster.

"Oh! That's Amanda and Victoria. Melody and them are known as the three musketeers around here because they're always together." Aster replied.

"Really? Sora, Riku, and I are often called that too!" Kairi said.

"Cool!" Aster said, then heard someone call his name and smiled. "Hi Satorious!"

"Hi!" Satorious greeted when he reached Aster and kissed him.

"So, you must be Satorious." Riku said.

"Yes! That's me, and you must be Riku! Melody told me about you!"

"She told me about you too!" Riku said as he shook Satorious' outstretched hand.

Suddenly, a new song came on and tan-skinned man with gold hair and violet eyes grabbed the microphone and started singing. The song was S.E.X by Nickleback. The man grabbed Melody and started singing to her.

"Are they… dating?" Kairi asked.

Aster scoffed and said, "As if. Like I would let that perv touch her."

"Well, what's his name?" Riku asked.

"Marik… Marik Ishtar."

"Well, it looks like he's touching her now." Sora said.

"What?!" Aster asked and looked. "Oh, he's just holding her hand… I can deal with that… I think."

Melody laughed as Marik continued to sing to her. She suddenly looked over and saw Riku, Sora, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi standing on the porch. "Guys!" She cheered excitedly and ran up to them. "Welcome! You guys have got to meet everyone! I can see you already met my brother's bf! Hey Marik!" She called over and he stopped singing to run over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Meet four of my best friends from Destiny Islands: Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, and Sora." Melody introduced then walked up to Riku. "And this is my cousin, Riku."

"Oh great… more family." Marik muttered.

"What was that?!" Riku growled.

"Nothing." Marik quickly said. "Nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake Riku's.

"I would be lying if I said 'likewise'." Riku said.

Marik glared at Riku and vice versa and Melody swore she saw sparks come from both of their glares. Melody sighed and said, "Come on, Riku. This is no time to be making new enemies. Same goes for you, Marik." She said as she took Marik's ear and dragged him off.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That's hurts, Mel!" Marik whined.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Melody said as she continued to drag him away.

"…That could have gone worse. You should have seen it when Melody introduced Marik to Aster. Man, was _that_ a complete disaster!" Satorious said.

--

It was around 3:30 in the morning and everyone was worn out so they just decided to go to bed.

Kairi couldn't sleep though. She looked over at Melody who was sleeping a couple feet away and she crawled over to her. "Melody? Melody?" Kairi asked as she gently shook Melody a little bit.

Melody groaned and opened her eyes to look at Kairi. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I just want to say that… I missed you, Melody. We _all_ missed you."

Melody smiled and said, "I missed you too, Kairi. I missed _all_ of you too."

Kairi giggled as she put her head on Melody's stomach and yawned. "Good night, Melody."

"Good night, Kairi." Melody said, and they both fell asleep.

Riku had woken up and opened one eye to look at them and smiled. _'I knew it.'_ He thought before going back to sleep.

KH – KH

Whew! I've been working on this chapter for a while now and I finally finished it! I should really be concentrating on other stuff, but I like this story!

Next chapter, you will meet some new characters and hopefully the actual plot will pick up then!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	2. To Twilight Town

KH – KH

The next morning, Riku and Melody were in her room talking.

"I knew I was right, Melody." Riku said.

"For the last time, Riku… I may be bi, but that doesn't mean that I like Kairi as more than a friend!"

"Then, why did you let her practically sleep on you last night?"

"She missed me. I guess she just needed to feel the comfort that I was there with her." Melody said. "It doesn't mean that I'm in love with her."

"Then, also explain why you were so dazed when she kissed you last night."

-Flashback-

Everyone was around the campfire in the back of the Ra yellow dorm playing Truth or Dare. It was Sora's turn and he had asked 'truth or dare' to Kairi. She had chosen dare and he couldn't think of a good one. Then, Riku whispered something in Sora's ear and Sora said it aloud.

"Alright, Kairi. I dare you to… kiss Melody."

"What?!" They both yelled.

"You heard me. If you refuse a dare, you have to do a double dare which is worse." Sora reminded her.

"But…" Kairi said, and looked at Melody. "She's my best friend. I can't do that."

"Yeah. It'll be too weird." Melody agreed.

"Just do it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kairi sighed and crawled over to Melody. "Are you ready?"

Melody swallowed hard and replied, "…As I'll ever be."

Kairi smiled and nervous smile and leaned over to place her lips against Melody's. They kissed for almost a full minute before they separated.

-End of flashback-

"I was not dazed! I was shocked! There's a difference!" Melody yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Riku said, not believing her, and walked out.

--

Later that day, everyone was at the beach, just relaxing. Melody and Amanda were talking about all the places that Melody had been to.

"That is so awesome that you get to see all those worlds!" Amanda said. "Hey! When the vacation officially starts, you should totally let me come with you to visit all those worlds!"

"Over my dead body!" Zane suddenly said. "Those worlds are dangerous! I am not going to have my littlest sister go and put herself in danger!"

"Oh please!" Amanda said. "I'm probably in more danger here than I would be in those worlds."

"How do you figure?" Zane asked.

"Well… by you turning evil and all the other bad guys showing up lately, I'm probably in more danger here!"

Zane just sighed.

"It's settled then! We'll leave as soon as vacation starts!" Melody cheered.

--

A couple weeks later, summer vacation had finally started. Although, the first place they went to was not to another world, but to Destiny Islands.

Once they got there, Melody smelled the air and smiled, happily. "I miss this place!"

"You should come back and live here again!" Kairi said. "We all miss you and it would be great to have you back here!"

"I don't know, Kairi… I'll have to think about it."

"Did you know that if you go straight and right to the mainland, you'll arrive in Twilight Town?" Sora suddenly asked, so he could change the subject.

"Really?" Amanda asked. "I've never been to Twilight Town, but I've always wanted to go!"

"We should go there tomorrow after we rest here for the night!" Melody said. "I want to see Hayner, Olette, and Pence!"

"Me too! They were Roxas' best friends!" Sora said.

"…Roxas?" Amanda asked. "Who's Roxas?"

"Roxas is Sora's nobody." Kairi explained.

"Oh!" Amanda said, then paused and asked, "What's a nobody?"

"It's a long, _long_ story!" Melody said. "I'm sure none of us really feel like going into it right now!"

--

The next day, they all took a boat to Twilight Town and Melody was the first one off the boat. "We need munny." She said. "To get from here to the main part of Twilight Town, we have to pay for train tickets."

"Alright. I think we've got enough." Amanda said. "Everyone pull out what you've got." She said, and everyone pulled out all the munny they had.

Sora had more than enough so they basically used mostly his munny.

--

They got into Twilight Town and out of the station. Melody looked up at the tower and closed her eyes, and she suddenly had a small vision of Axel and Roxas sitting on top of the tower, eating sea-salt ice cream. She opened her eyes and sighed.

_'I can't believe the Organization is gone…'_ Melody thought. _'Sure… some of them had questionable personalities, but most of them were good inside… I could just tell.'_

"So… should we go find Hayner, Pence, and Olette?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Melody said, slowly. "Let's go." She said and started walking down the hill.

"What's wrong with her? She was happy just a second ago."

"Sometimes I think she's bipolar…" Riku said.

--

Everyone got to the usual spot where Hayner, Pence, and Olette usually were. They got to that spot, but no one was there.

"Hey! Where are they?" Sora asked.

"Let's go check the sandlot! They may be there with Seifer's gang." Melody said and they all ran to the sandlot.

Sure enough, when they got there, they saw them, but only were Seifer and Hayner that were there. Olette, Pence, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi were nowhere to be seen. Seifer and Hayner were getting into a pretty bad fist fight though so Melody ran into the sandlot and broke them up.

"Hey! Whoa! What is going on here?!" She yelled.

"Ask the little punk who came here and started bad-mouthin' me!" Seifer yelled.

"You were the one who was doing the bad-mouthing, jackass!" Hayner yelled back.

"You shouldn't have said that, you twerp!" Seifer growled and was about to throw a punch, when Melody stopped him.

"Would you two stop with the fighting?! God, you two are worse than Zane and Aster when they start arguing over who's the better duelist!" Melody yelled. "Now look… Seifer, why don't you just go and relax somewhere, and Hayner… you're coming back with me to the ally away from Seifer!" She said and started dragging Hayner away.

They got back to the ally and Melody dragged Hayner into the usual spot. Not a lot of people could fit into the small space, so almost everyone stayed outside in the ally.

"Okay, Hayner… I want answers! I've been asking you this since we met, but what the hell is the deal between you and Seifer?!"

"…Melody, it's none of your business!" (Yes, Hayner had recognized her!)

"I'm making it my business! I want answers, and I want them now!"

"I'm not giving you any!"

"…Fine! If I'm not going to get any answers from you, I'll get them from Seifer!"

"Hmph! Good luck trying to get that jackass to even talk to you!"

"I have my ways of making people like him talk." Melody said and walked away.

--

Melody went back to the sandlot and went right up to Seifer (who was still alone by the way). "Seifer… we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and Hayner! What is it with you two?! Why do you have to keep fighting?!"

"He's the punk who's always picking the fights!"

"But what started the whole situation with you two?!"

"…Question time is over." Seifer simply said and started walking away.

"Just tell me!" Melody yelled.

"I do _not_ have to explain myself to you!"

"But I don't understand! You two could be friends!"

Seifer suddenly turned around and yelled, "Hayner and I will never be friends again!"

"…Again?" Melody asked.

Seifer just shook his head then turned around again and walked away.

"They were once… friends?"

--

Melody got back to the usual spot and sat down on the couch. "Hey Hayner, you never told me that you and Seifer were once friends."

"You actually got him to tell you?" Hayner asked. "It doesn't matter anyway… that was a long time ago."

"Why aren't you two friends anymore?"

"Because… his parents divorced and he changed!"

"I'm sorry that he changed, Hayner." Melody said. "All he said was that you two would never be friends again."

Unknown to Melody, that caused a serious pang in Hayner's heart even though he had known it for a while. "Yeah! That's because of him! He's the one who broke off the friendship and he's the one who changed!" He yelled before stomping out.

--

The next morning, Melody went back to the sandlot and saw Rai, Fuu, and Vivi, but no Seifer. "Hey!" She said to get their attention.

"Melody!" Vivi said as he ran up and hugged her.

Melody laughed and said, "Hi Vivi." She then measured how tall he was compared to her and smiled. "Have you gotten taller?"

Vivi laughed and tried his best to hide his blush.

"What do you want?" Fuu asked in her usual short-tempered monotone voice.

"Where's Seifer? I need to talk to him."

"Seifer went to the beach, y'know?" Rai said.

"Damn! I don't have any money. Well… thanks anyway." She said and turned to walk away.

Vivi suddenly jumped on her back though and made her nearly fall over. "Going already? You just got here."

Melody laughed again and said, "I have to go. I have to talk to Seifer."

"I'll go with you."

"Now you've done it." Fuu said.

"Vivi is totally attached to you, y'know?"

"It's alright. I don't mind having the company of a cute, little guy like Vivi." Melody said and ran back into the ally, then into the usual spot.

"I've never been in here." Vivi said.

"For a good reason." Hayner said. "No one in Seifer's gang is allowed back here."

"Hayner, don't be mean." Olette said.

"Yeah!" Melody agreed. "Vivi hasn't done anything wrong! He's with me anyway!"

"Fine. Then… you can leave."

"I was about to go to the beach to find and talk to Seifer anyway." Melody said and walked out. "Come on, Vivi. Let's go get some money from my cousin and then go to the beach to find Seifer."

"Alright." Vivi agreed.

--

Melody and Vivi got back to the hotel where everyone was staying for the time being and Melody went up to Riku's room (which he was sharing with Sora by the way). "Riky, you in there?" Melody asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, hold on." Riku's voice came through the door and they heard a lot of commotion before Riku opened the door, panting and wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a muscle shirt. "What?"

"What uh… what's going on in there?" Melody asked.

"Nothing." Riku replied, a little too quickly. "Now what do you want? I'm in the middle of something."

"But you _just_ said that nothing was going on." Vivi said.

"The guy's got a point." Melody said.

"Just tell me what the hell you want!" Riku said, starting to get annoyed.

"Got munny? I need to go to the beach."

"What am I? A bank? Go ask Aster."

"I've got some money you can have, Mel." Sora said as he came into view. He was basically wearing the same thing that Riku was, except without a shirt.

"Nice outfit." Melody said.

"Huh?" Sora asked as he looked down at what he was wearing and blushed. "Oh, sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. It's not like I haven't seen guys' chests before. Hell, you go to the beach and they're everywhere. Speaking of the beach, that's where we need to go so…"

"Here." Sora said as he handed her the munny.

"Thank ya! Thank ya!" She said. "You know… if you give me a little more munny, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"You better not anyway!" Riku yelled and slammed the door.

"That's not very nice…" Vivi said.

"Eh… I've learned to live with it. My cousin can just be a jackass sometimes."

"I heard that!" Riku said through the door.

"Oops! Let's go!" Melody said and ran out before Riku could come back out and chase her.

--

After about an hour, Melody and Vivi made it to the beach. They looked everywhere until they finally found Seifer sitting on the docks, looking out at the ocean. They went over and Melody took a seat right next to him.

Seifer didn't even have to look to know who it was so he continued to look out at the beach and he asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to come back to town with me and talk to Hayner."

"I have absolutely _nothing_ to say to him!"

"Oh? I think you do. I think you owe him an apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"How about for changing and breaking off your guys' friendship?! Now, you're going to come back with us to town and you're going to talk to Hayner!"

"Good luck! I'm not going near that prick unless I can punch him in the gut!"

"You know, it's probably that attitude of yours that's prevented Hayner from repairing the damages between you two!"

"…He's been trying to repair our friendship?" Seifer asked, shocked and actually a little happy.

Even though that's not what Melody meant, she got an idea and smirked. "Yeah! Yeah, of course he has!"

"Well… I guess I could _try_ to meet him halfway and talk to him." Seifer said as he stood up and walked back towards the station.

"Has he really been trying?" Vivi asked. "It doesn't seem like he has been…"

"He hasn't, but if that's what Seifer thinks, there could be a good chance that they actually _can_ repair their friendship." Melody said. "Now come on!" She said as she brought Vivi onto her back and started trying to catch up with Seifer.

--

Seifer, Melody, and Vivi all got back to town and started looking for Hayner. They finally found him on top of the clock tower, alone and eating sea salt ice cream.

"Go talk to him!" Melody whispered.

"Well, I–"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay." Seifer said and started walking towards Hayner. He then sat down next to him and said, "Hey…"

"Hey…" Hayner said back. "Come to beat me up?"

"No. I just came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well… about what happened to us in the past."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I talked to Melody and she said that you had been trying to repair our friendship." Seifer said, and could tell by the look on Hayner's face that he really hadn't been. "Yeah, I knew she was lying."

"Of course she was lying. I wanted to a long time ago, but I gave up when you started becoming my enemy."

"Well, I know that we haven't been friends since we were seven, so that was almost ten years ago, but… do you really think that there's still a chance for us?"

"Why?" Hayner asked, forgetting all about the ice cream stick that he had put down and apparently fell and landed on some guy's head.

"Because I've been thinking a lot about it ever since Melody got me to tell her that we had been friends and… well… I kind of miss it."

"Miss it?"

"Yeah… I miss doing things with you that we no longer do because we're not friends anymore."

"Well… truthfully, I miss it too."

"Do you forgive me then, Hayner?"

"After all you've done, it's going to be hard to trust you again, but… I think I'll be able to manage." Hayner said and smiled. "But we'll still be able to struggle and everything, right?"

"Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way!" Seifer said and they shook hands on it.

Back where they couldn't see them, Melody smiled. "Told ya." She said to Vivi.

KH – KH

Okay, I'm sorry that Seifer is a little OOC in this chapter! It was the only way I could really make it work!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


	3. The Real Adventure Begins

KH – KH

That night, Amanda was in Melody's room which she was sharing with Kairi to take a shower because she was complaining that Jazzmine was taking forever in their bathroom. Amanda came back out to see Melody reading a book on her bed and Kairi on her bed, on Melody's laptop.

"So…" Amanda said as she sat on Melody's bed while still towel drying her hair. "Where are we heading off to tomorrow?"

"Well, the closest world from here would be Hollow Bastion, so I guess we'll go there… provided that we can get the Gummi Ship by then." Melody said, never taking her eyes off the pages of the book.

"Who lives there that you guys know?" Amanda asked and Melody handed over a photo album. "And… what's in here?"

"It's my collection of all the worlds I've been to and everyone I've met. There's more than one book, but I know that one has Hollow Bastion in it."

Amanda opened the book and Hollow Bastion was the first one she came across. "This looks like a pretty nice world. …How did you get the pictures though?"

"I took them, duh!" Melody said, jokingly.

Then, one picture caught her eye and she had to ask, "Who's this?"

"Who's who?" Melody asked as she put her book down and looked at the picture that Amanda was pointing to. "Oh! That's Leon in front of Merlin's house!"

"Leon?"

"Yep! He's part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"What do they need a restoration committee for?"

"Well, when heartless first attacked, they basically wrecked the place. Their job is to fight heartless and restore Hollow Bastion."

"What are heartless?"

Melody sighed. "So much to learn. You'll know a heartless when you see one. They're kinda hard to mistake for anything else. We'll probably run into some when we get to Hollow Bastion, but don't worry because most heartless are pushovers and I've got your back! Also, you'll meet Leon! There's also Aerith, Yuffie, Sid, and Merlin to meet too!" She said. "So why don't you go get some sleep and we'll head off in the morning when the Gummi Ship gets here?"

"Okay." Amanda said and went to her room.

Soon after she left, Melody and Kairi went to bed also.

--

The next morning, Chip and Dale arrived with the Gummi Ship and they headed off to Hollow Bastion.

"I kinda can't wait to get there." Amanda said.

"Too see Leon?" Melody asked with a smirk. "You can't hide it from me, Ama. Ever since you saw his picture, you're head has been in the clouds. Little tip… he's better-looking in person!" She said and Amanda just stayed quiet. "Did you know that he works out every other day, and when he's not working out, he's basically fighting heartless all the time so he's got a really nice body? It's not just his body though, I swear his voice is like…like… I don't even know, but it's nice."

"…Are you _trying_ to tempt me?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe a little. Last I knew he's single."

"That's because the last I heard he didn't want a relationship because he is too busy to get involved in one." Sora said.

"Well… I'm sure that'll change when he meets Amanda."

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"Because! She's strong, she's brave, she's smart, and she's beautiful! I mean… what guy in his right mind _wouldn't_ want her?"

"A guy who doesn't want a relationship." Sora answered.

"Oh, now you're just _trying_ to be mean and crush her!"

--

They finally made it to Hollow Bastion after another three hours and Melody immediately started heading for Merlin's house.

"Are we going or what, you guys?" Melody asked as she noticed that no one was following her.

"Yeah." Amanda said and ran to catch up to her.

--

They finally had made it to Merlin's house, but only Merlin and Sid were there.

"Hey!" Melody said as she entered and they both looked at her.

"Well, it looks like you've been doing pretty well for yourself there, Melody!" Sid said.

"Thanks! Do you guys know where Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie are?"

"I believe that Leon brought them to the bailey with him." Merlin said.

"Okay thanks!" She said and started to walk out, dragging Amanda with her.

"Why am I going?"

"Because I know that you want to meet Leon and the sooner the better, right?" Melody said and continued to drag Amanda to the bailey.

--

They got to the bailey and saw Yuffie and Leon fighting some heartless and since Aerith wasn't the fighter type, she just stood back and let them take care of it.

"Just in time." Melody said as she made a weapon appear. "I've been itching for a fight lately." She said and ran out to help fight the heartless. She basically delivered the final blow and destroyed the heartless.

"Melody!" Aerith said.

"Why does everyone keep recognizing me?" Melody asked. "Have I really not changed at all since I last came here?"

"Barely." Yuffie said, then gave Melody a hug. "How have you been? It's been what… a year?"

"A little more than that." Melody said with a smile.

"How have you been?" Leon asked.

"Good! Great actually!" Melody said. "I've made a lot of new friends since I last came here! In fact, one of them is here with me!" She said and looked, but Amanda wasn't there. "Damn! She's shy and she must have run off somewhere… which is bad! I'll be back!" She then ran away, calling for Amanda.

"Well… you guys can stay here and wait for her, but I have to finish the perimeter check."

"Okay then! Later Leon!" Yuffie said.

"Bye." Aerith added.

"Bye." He said back and ran off to finish the perimeter check.

Melody came back a couple minutes later with Amanda. "Where did Leon go?"

"He left to finish the perimeter check." Yuffie answered.

"Grr!" Melody growled. "Why can't he stay in one place for more than a minute?!"

"It's fine, Melody." Amanda said.

"No, it's not because you wanted him to be the first person you met here and it looks like he's now going to be the last!"

"It doesn't matter. It's fine."

"Fine." Melody said then turned to the other two that were there. "Anyway… this is Aerith and Yuffie! Aerith, Yuffie… this is Amanda!"

"It's very nice to meet you." Aerith said, kindly.

"Thanks. You too."

"Hey there!" Yuffie greeted.

"Hi." Amanda said.

Then, there was a long silence since no one knew what to say before Melody finally broke the silence. "Well, let's go back to Merlin's house and wait for Leon there. I don't wanna stay here all day."

"Good idea." Yuffie said and they all went back to Merlin's house.

--

A few hours later, Leon went into Merlin's house and saw everyone there. "Hey! Where did you guys go?"

"We came here, duh!" Yuffie said. "We decided to wait for you here instead of at the bailey."

"Well you could have at least told me that before you ran off." Leon said and went over to the computer. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"No offense, but I think that this would have been your first and best guess as to where to find us." Melody said.

"Well sorry!" Leon replied, sarcastically. "I've barely gotten any sleep lately and I'm a little brain-dead at the moment!" He said, and then saw Amanda sitting there. "Whoa!"

"What? Never seen a blue-haired girl before?" Melody asked.

"Her name is Amanda. She's one of Melody's new friends." Aerith said.

"I'm sorry." Leon said to Amanda. "I just didn't expect anyone else here. You scared me… that's all."

"It's alright. I tend to do that to a lot of people." Amanda said.

_'Well, I guess someone could say that this is going along nice and smooth.'_ Melody thought.

--

Later that night, Amanda couldn't sleep so she went walking around. Although, it wasn't long before some heartless found her and she was caught with nothing to protect herself with. She started running away from them, but they just followed her and she was soon trapped.

_'That's it, I guess. Aw man, I'm a goner!'_ She thought, but then someone came out of nowhere and fought all the heartless off.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" They asked and she recognized who it was.

"Oh… Leon, I couldn't sleep so I decided that I would go for a walk."

"Well, it gets dangerous out here at night. You were almost killed."

"I guess it's a good thing that you were around then. Were you following me or something?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." Leon said, and then took Amanda's hand. "We shouldn't be out here. Follow me." He said and started to lead her somewhere. Leon brought her into a house right near the bailey and they went inside.

"Who lives here?"

"Me and Aerith."

"You two live together?"

"We're brother and sister."

"You are?" Amanda asked, and then laughed. "I guess I should pay attention more, huh?"

Leon smiled. "It's fine. A lot of people actually have to ask before they know anyway."

"Well, you two look somewhat alike. I guess I should have put it together."

"It's fine. Just promise me that you won't walk around at night around here again."

"Don't have to. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Why so soon?"

"Because we only have three months for vacation and I'd like to see my father sometime before I have to go back to school. So we all agreed that we would stay for one day in every world."

"Oh." Leon said. "I guess I was hoping that I would be able to get to know you a little better, but I guess that I'll have to deal with that."

"…You can come with us."

"No, I know that I'm needed here."

"Oh? Well… then I guess it's goodbye tomorrow." Amanda said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah…" Leon said, sadly. "Goodnight." He said as he went upstairs.

--

The next morning, everyone gathered at Merlin's house, everyone except for Melody.

"Has anyone seen her?" Riku asked and everyone said that they hadn't. "Then where could she be?"

Not far from where they were – at the bailey – Melody was walking around and trying to make sense of the dream she had the previous night. Her dream was basically a bunch of flashbacks of how everyone in the organization died. She went over to one of the view points (I don't know what else to call it) and looked up at the sky. "Mom… I wish you were here to help me. I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Melody…" She suddenly heard someone say behind her and she turned to see the spirit of her mother. "What exactly are you so confused about?"

"Before any of them died, I promised the organization that I would protect them and give them their hearts back. Now they're gone and it's all my fault because I wasn't there when they needed me the most."

"They're not gone."

"What?"

Melody's mother simply smiled and opened a viewing portal to show her exactly what she meant.

What Melody saw shocked her. "They're still alive? How…how is that possible?"

"I don't exactly know…" Her mother answered. "But they are and I'm sure they'll forgive you if you go to them and take responsibility for your actions."

"Yeah?" Melody asked, and her mother nodded. "Alright then. I'll go and apologize and also… I'm going to tell everyone straight up that I'm going to too." She said and walked away, but then came back and asked, "Do you mind keeping that portal open?"

"No, but I've got to head back."

"Okay. I'll see you again, right?"

"Yes." Her mother said with a smile and disappeared.

--

A few minutes later, she arrived at Merlin's house, in a hurry to get her things.

"What's the big hurry, Melody?" Sora asked.

"The organization is still alive."

"Yes, we know." Riku said. "We've known for a few weeks now, but King Mickey said that it was not too big of an issue yet so you can chill. We don't have to go fight them just yet."

"Exactly. Want some tea?" Sora asked and took a sip of some of the tea that Aerith had made.

Melody finished getting her stuff together and said, "I'm fighting the organization, I'm helping them."

Riku chocked on the drink and yelled, "You said what?!"

"I'm going to help the organization!" Melody repeated.

"Melody please!" Riku said after Melody had walked out the door and he followed her, along with a few others. "Don't go crazy on us now! If they find out who you are, you'll be massacred!"

Melody didn't say a word; she just kept walking.

"You're insane! You'll die like dog!"

Melody kept walking until she got back to the bailey.

"Fine! If you want to go get killed by those evil nobodies then be my guest, but–" Riku was cut off when Melody placed a hand over his mouth and dragged him over to the viewing portal that was still open. Riku was forced to look into the portal and immediately stopped talking at what he saw which was a couple of the organization members, crying either because they were scared or because they were happy to see each other again.

Riku suddenly got a determined look on his face and said, "Okay. Let's go help them!"

"Wait… now _you're_ coming?"

"Going from world-to-world, taking out hundreds of heartless, diminishing evil wherever it is…" Riku said, and then laughed. "It's just like old times."

Melody smiled and they went back to Merlin's house to tell everyone else.

KH – KH

I hope you all really enjoyed! I really hope to hear from you all about how this is turning out!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!! Oh, and also… HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!**_


End file.
